


Late Night Hook-Ups

by pt_tucker



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Sephiroth, Casual Sex, Flirting, Hook-Up, M/M, Nibelheim Never Happened, POV Cloud Strife, Porn with Humor, SOLDIER Cloud Strife, Top Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Zack sends Cloud out to the bar by himself. There, he meets someone unexpected.





	Late Night Hook-Ups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fish_on_the_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fish_on_the_tree/gifts).



> Written for the Gaia Santa Exchange. I tried to fill both prompts with this fic, though the one is perhaps more obvious than the other. I hope you like it! :3
> 
> FYI, I'm imagining this set in kind of a nebulous timeline in which all that BS didn't happen, but Cloud still managed to make friends with Zack, and he's now a brand spanking-new SOLDIER after lots of hard work. I'm guessing he's probably like 21? 22? in this.

Cloud looked around the bar. It was loud and crowded and he'd already been stepped on twice, once by an obviously drunk woman who'd proceeded to run into a stool immediately after, and once by a SOLDIER twice his size who'd ‘not seen him all the way down there.’ 

Cloud was still silently grumbling about the second one.

So far his foray into the not-so-secret SOLDIER night life had been far from his idea of fun, especially since Zack had encouraged him to come here alone and meet people without him ‘constantly hanging around in the background drawing everyone’s attention.’ Cloud hadn’t had the heart to tell him that that was exactly _why_ he preferred to come to places like this with Zack in the first place. 

Cloud would be the first to admit that he could be more than a bit awkward when it came to people. Especially Midgardians, who were nothing like those back home.

He pulled out his PHS and scrolled through the job board. Maybe there was a mission he could convince Zack to oversee on his day off. Something about treasure maybe; he seemed to take a lot of those kind of missions for some reason. Or maybe he'd get lucky and find one that was so low down on the skill scale even a ‘baby Third’ could do it by himself. 

“I was under the impression most people came to these sort of establishments in order to get away from work. Or so I've been told by certain parties.”

Cloud looked up to answer, some line about him just ‘loving to work’ or some bullshit at the ready. It died on his lips as he realized who exactly was resting against the bar next to him. 

He opened his mouth and closed it just as quickly. Cloud forced himself to remain relaxed against the bar counter, even if every fiber of his being demanded he jump to attention and salute.

“The usual, Sir?” 

Cloud jerked as the bartender drew closer. He felt more than saw the side-eye Sephiroth was likely giving him. The man could defeat a Dark Dragon by himself and yet here Cloud was jumping at people meandering over to him right in front of his face.

“Yes, thank you,” Sephiroth answered. 

The bartender plopped a drink in front of him. He must have seen Sephiroth coming and gotten it ready. That or the bar kept strange purple drinks on tap, just on the off chance someone like Sephiroth wandered in.

He found himself unconsciously watching the man as he took a sip. His own Adam’s apple moved when Sephiroth’s did. He, uh, had a very nice neck. A nice everything, really. Green eyes looked into his own, and it occurred to him then that he hadn’t actually responded to him yet. And that he was staring. 

His face felt like fire as he managed a weak, “This isn’t really how I normally spend my weekends.” He slipped his PHS into his pocket.

“So you decided to go back to work instead of simply leaving?” Sephiroth raised a single silver eyebrow. 

“I’d probably find myself right back here if I did.”

“Not of your own accord, I take it?” Sephiroth gave him a little smile. Little, but oh so satisfying.

“Yeah. Um, my mentor’s Zack Fair,” he added. Surely that explained everything.

It seemed it did. Sephiroth gave him a knowing look as he nodded. “Yes, he does tend to be…sociable. It would make sense that he’d want his protégé to at least attempt to interact with his fellow SOLDIERs, even if said interactions are sometimes less than enjoyable.”

“I’m enjoying interacting with you,” Cloud said. His eyes widened as he realized what fresh horror had just come bumbling out of his mouth. He quickly, and pointedly, raised his glass and took a long, _long_ drink as he stared straight ahead at the wall. 

Sephiroth huffed out a quiet laugh. “I’m glad to hear it. I would hate to be bothersome.”

Cloud couldn’t imagine how anyone could possibly find Sephiroth _bothersome,_ but he supposed exceptions existed to every rule. He took another gulp of his drink to stop himself from saying such aloud. He’d already said more than enough tonight. 

Sephiroth looked him right in the eyes as he said, “And I find your company enjoyable as well.”

He coughed as he swallowed wrong, the words ‘Local SOLDIER Found Dead After Attempting to Drink a Single Beer’ flashing before his eyes before he managed to regain control of his breathing. It was Sephiroth’s turn to pointedly take a drink as the man did him the favor of not commenting. Thank Gaia. Cloud might yet survive this encounter.

“Sorr-” He cleared the last bit of alcohol out of his throat. “-Sorry. You surprised me.” 

“Not used to receiving compliments? Or is it something else?” Sephiroth asked, going right for the jugular. His knowing look was all too knowing the second time around.

Cloud mentally retallied his chances of living to see tomorrow as he ducked his head and tried his best not to look too much like a tomato-covered chocobo. Things weren’t looking too good for him. At the rate he was going, he’d be lucky not to trip and drown in a toilet the next time he went to the bathroom. 

“Both,” he answered, fidgeting with his glass. “You, uh, didn’t strike me as the kind of person to-” Flirt with random Thirds in bars. Unless he wasn’t flirting, and Cloud was reading too much into it. Shit. Maybe he’d just been trying to make him feel better after his absolute flub. 

“-say something like that,” he finished, going for the safe route even if his thoughts were now swirling around and around as he tried to figure out if Sephiroth even _did_ flirting. Cloud couldn’t see why he’d even need to try. Surely people just…threw themselves at him.

“Yes,” Sephiroth agreed, “people do seem to think that. And yet I’ve had others tell me that I appear unapproachable.” He shrugged, as if to say ‘what can you do?’

Cloud bit his lip. He supposed that was true too. He knew _he_ certainly wouldn’t have ever approached the man. 

Still, even if Sephiroth regularly did do…whatever it was he was doing, the question begged to be asked: why Cloud in particular? Blond-haired, blue-eyed men weren’t _that_ rare in Midgar, or even SOLDIER. And Cloud wasn’t so short that he was considered some kind of rarity, even if Zack liked to laugh at how he and his friends towered over him whenever they got together.

“Do you make it a habit to stop people from taking late night missions in Sector Six?” he asked, his voice light so that Sephiroth could take it as a joke if he didn’t want to answer. 

Sephiroth chuckled. “No, though I’d be careful if I was you. Wandering around with your looks in Six might result in you being mistaken for a Bee.” He tilted his head. “Of course, that could also lead to an interesting night, if you enjoy such…casual encounters.”

He looked into Cloud’s eyes again, and Cloud got the feeling he’d just been asked a question.

“Casual encounters can be fun,” he found himself saying before he had time to process the fact he was basically telling _Sephiroth_ he was down to fuck. 

That is, of course, if he hadn’t fallen asleep on the bar while browsing through missions, and this wasn’t all some fever dream as he drooled all over the countertop. 

“Forgive me, but I don’t think I asked your name,” Sephiroth said, still _looking_ at him. 

“Cloud Strife.”

“Would you like to come home with me, Cloud?” he asked. 

Cloud swallowed. The way he said his name was very nice. Very nice indeed. 

“I won’t hold it against you if you say no.”

Say no to _that?_ Not on his life.

“Yeah. Sure. That- That sounds great.” More than great. 

Sephiroth gave him a self-satisfied smile before downing the rest of his drink. Cloud quickly followed suit. Something told him he might need that extra bit of liquid courage before the night was through. 

He allowed Sephiroth to walk ahead of him as they made their way through the crowd, and it was only with a small amount of annoyance that he noted not a single person accidentally stepped on _him._ Mostly because people seemed to immediately move out of the way when they saw the Silver General coming, but Cloud decided to take it as a personal affront to men under 180 centimeters anyway. 

They were at Sephiroth’s quarters before Cloud knew it, some part of him still certain this was some kind of dream even as Sephiroth opened the door.

“Here we are,” Sephiroth said, closing the door behind him as Cloud stepped inside. 

It had opened in on a living room, and Cloud took a moment to look around. Nothing out of the ordinary, at least not for a born and raised Shinra military man. Everything was exactly in its place, nothing out of order. Practically regulation clean, despite the fact Cloud very much doubted Sephiroth had regular quarter inspections. 

It wasn’t as…cold as he’d been expecting. It definitely looked like the home of someone who wasn’t only interested in work, if the neatly-lined shelves of science fiction books were to be believed. 

“Not what you expected?” Sephiroth asked.

Cloud shrugged. “Somewhat. Do people usually say it looks different than they thought it would?”

Sephiroth gave him a wry grin. “They do have a tendency to view me a certain way.” He drew in closer to Cloud. “I suppose I’m no different.” He ran a hand along Cloud’s bicep.

“Yeah?” Cloud asked, taking his own step forward. 

“I see a handsome man sitting by himself in a busy bar scrolling through missions on his PHS, and I make my own assumptions as to what he’s like.” 

“And did said man meet your expectations?”

“Yes.”

Cloud’s lips parted for Sephiroth as he bent down to kiss him. It was soft, almost shy, and then it wasn’t as Cloud pressed forward, and Sephiroth pressed forward, and suddenly Cloud was in the air as Sephiroth picked him up. He carried him into the bedroom, their lips smashing together again and again as they kissed and kissed, only pulling apart for air when absolutely necessary. The bed hit his back as Sephiroth trailed his mouth along his jawline, and Cloud pushed him away for a moment, sitting up to tug his shirt up and off as he tossed it into the distance before laying back down. 

Sephiroth followed his lead, chucking his own notorious leather jacket and unhooking his stomach guard as he allowed it to drop to the floor. Cloud didn’t bother asking if the man owned casual clothes, even if some part of him was itching to know. He’d ask about that _after_ he got railed by Sephiroth.

The bed creaked as Sephiroth’s knees settled on either side of his hips, and their lips met once again as they picked up where they left off. Cloud dared to run his hands down to Sephiroth’s ass and was rewarded with an approving sound as Sephiroth burrowed his tongue into his mouth. They tasted each other for what must have been only moments but what felt like hours. 

Silver hair tickled Cloud’s skin as Sephiroth nipped his way along his jaw and down to his neck until he was able to bite into shoulder. Cloud moaned pitifully, unable to do much more than squeeze Sephiroth’s ass as he left one love bite, and then another, and then another. They’d be gone within the hour, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t dizzy with the mere thought of them while they remained. And fuck they felt good.

Giving up Sephiroth’s ass for the moment, his hands slid around front to begin undoing Sephiroth’s belts. Sephiroth made as if to sit up and Cloud let out a shameful whine. Breath ghosted across his skin as Sephiroth chuckled before going back to his hickeys. 

Both belts done and safely thrown off the bed - surely it was some kind of secret Shinra attack on SOLDIER sex drives to require _two_ of them - Cloud started in on Sephiroth’s fly, popping the button and sliding the zipper down to find a curious patch of silver hair as he pulled out his erection. Huh. So it really was natural.

He let that thought fade off as he took hold of Sephiroth’s cock. Adjusting his grip, he ran his hand up and down its length.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth whimpered. _Whimpered._ Fuck. Cloud may as well have died right then and there because surely nothing else in his life was ever going to be better than hearing that.

Except, apparently, life wasn’t yet done rewarding him for whatever he must have done to please it because Sephiroth undid _his_ pants, his hand slipping in to grab Cloud’s cock in turn. He swore he saw stars as long, callused fingers squeezed his tip.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Sephiroth asked, the words barely loud enough to make it over their gasps as they touched each other. 

“What?” Cloud blinked. He must have misheard.

“We can continue doing this, or I can penetrate you if you really want, but generally I prefer to receive.”

He preferred…

“Fuck yes.”

Sephiroth chuckled, and there was a bit of mild scrambling as they both slid off the bed - Sephiroth to the left, Cloud to the right - and finished getting undressed. Cloud was fairly certain something got knocked over as Sephiroth kicked off his second boot, but neither of them paid any attention to the crash as they met back in the middle, this time with Cloud on top as they climbed back onto the mattress. As it was, Cloud barely had enough presence of mind to keep hold of the condom he’d pulled out of his wallet sometime during the frantic depantsing. 

Sephiroth reached into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out lube and tossing it to Cloud before rolling over onto his back and lifting his legs. 

Cloud didn’t allow himself to stop and think about exactly what he was doing as he slipped the condom on. Nor did he allow himself to think about it as he slicked his fingers and carefully began opening Sephiroth up one digit at a time. He absolutely didn’t think about it as Sephiroth’s lips parted in a silent gasp when Cloud curled his fingers inside him. 

He was gonna start flailing if he allowed himself time to contemplate the fact that he was _about to fuck Sephiroth._

He watched Sephiroth’s hands squeeze the back of his knees as he rubbed at his prostate. 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth warned, his voice tight. 

Cloud finished stretching him before lubing himself up. He bit his lip as he aligned the tip against Sephiroth’s hole and then carefully began sliding in. Sephiroth threw his head back against the pillows as he let out a deep-throated groan, as if to say ‘finally.’ 

“Have you ever had sex with another SOLDIER?” Sephiroth asked out of the blue. It was enough to have Cloud stopping halfway in.

“Yes?” 

“Good. Then you know that you don’t need to worry about breaking me.”

Cloud took that as a hint as he glided the rest of the way inside, giving Sephiroth a moment to adjust before picking up his pace right off the bat. He replaced Sephiroth’s hands with his own as he adjusted the angle, pushing his legs back even farther as he sunk in as deep as he could go. Sephiroth was quick to take advantage of his free hands, one of them reaching up above his head to grip at the bedsheets while the other wrapped around his cock. 

Gaze pointed downward, Cloud was treated to the sight of Sephiroth teasing himself - going fast and then slow and then fast again, clearly trying to draw it out – while he himself tried not to fuck him too quickly. He wanted this to last as long as it could. 

Sephiroth took hold of his chin and pulled their faces together. Cloud could still feel his hand moving between them as they explored each other’s mouths, looking for any place they might have missed before. 

It was his turn to mark Sephiroth as he sucked on his lips. They became puffy under his attention, and Cloud would have felt terrible about marking him in such a public place if not for the fact Sephiroth healed even faster than he did. He accidentally nipped him when Sephiroth squeezed around his cock.

“Sorry,” he murmured, placing a kiss on the already forming bruise. 

“My fault,” Sephiroth said, before squeezing him again. 

Cloud whimpered as he came, unable to fight against the unbearable grip. His fingers tightened around Sephiroth’s legs as he sucked in a breath, so much so that he had to make it a point to consciously loosen them as he rocked back and forth, milking himself inside him. He froze when it became too much, his cock too sensitive to continue. 

Sephiroth took his right hand, and Cloud allowed that leg to rest against his shoulder as he was directed towards Sephiroth’s cock. Together they finished him off, Sephiroth’s eyes already half-lidded as cum splattered between them. 

Awareness came rushing back then, and Cloud couldn’t help but flush as he carefully pulled out of the man. Slipping the condom off, he had a brief moment of uncertainty before he finally just decided to toss it in the nearby waste basket. That task done, Cloud was left with nothing to do as he once again fidgeted. 

Was he supposed to leave or…?

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but if you’re willing to give me a few moments, I’ve heard that my shower is rather impressive.” There was a teasing set to his lips, no doubt thinking of the abysmal Third Class quarters with their teeny, tiny bathrooms. “And, of course, you’re welcome to stay the night after that.” 

Cloud grinned. “Can’t say no to that.” Deciding to be bold, he added, “I might even let you make me breakfast in the morning if you’re lucky.”

Sephiroth smiled. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you all thought! It was fun making Sephiroth normal and well-adjusted for once. XD


End file.
